It is well known that domestic animals such as dogs or cats should have their teeth cleaned regularly to prevent the build-up of plaque and tartar which lead to tooth loss as well as aid in fresh breath. In many cases, however, and for a variety of reasons, the pet owner is reluctant to personally clean the animal's teeth. There are many reasons for such reluctance, including the risk of injuring the animals teeth or surrounding gums. In instances where the pet owner desires to have the animal's teeth cleaned, the pet owner typically elects to take the animal to a veterinarian or professional groomer who are skilled in the cleaning process.
Several devices have been developed for cleaning the teeth of domestic animals. One such device is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,441 which discloses a toothbrush consisting of a brushing head 10 attached to one end of a handle 11. The brushing head 10 consists of a plurality of conically shaped teeth 13 and cylindrical shaped teeth 14. The cortically shaped teeth 13 and cylindrical shaped teeth 14 provide a toothbrush which can effectively clean the teeth of a animal and which thereafter can be easily cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,425 discloses a portable instrument for cleaning the teeth of an animal. The device consists of a brushing head 1 connected to an elongated handle portion 5. The abrasive brushing head 1 is made up of abrasive mineral particles which facilitate the cleaning of the animal's teeth.
Conventional toothbrushes of the type described above all share several drawbacks. First, such conventional devices do not prevent the person's hand and the toothbrush handle from becoming wet during the cleaning process. As such, the person may loose a secure grip on the handle thereby causing the toothbrush to slip within the animal's mouth and accidentally injure the animals's teeth or gums. Additionally, some animals do not enjoy the cleaning process and attempt to avoid the same by biting, scratching or otherwise preventing the person from inserting the toothbrush within the animal's mouth. In such cases, the animal may cause injury to the person's hand.
One object of the present invention is to develop a toothbrush which prevents the person's hand from becoming wet during the cleaning process thereby allowing the person to safely clean the animal's teeth.
Another object of the present invention is to develop a toothbrush which will protect the person's hand should the animal decide to bite, scratch or otherwise disrupt the cleaning precess.